1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile telephone holding device.
2. Description of Related Art
DE 10 2011 110 680 A1 discloses a mobile telephone holding device which comprises a wireless electrical charging device and into which mobile telephones of different dimensions can be inserted.